Halloween Snake Dance
During Halloween, several districts of Zootopia celebrated the holiday in different themes that fit each district properly. It showed during the parties that were held in homes, schools and restaurants in the districts. Tundratown had a yeti theme to it, and the Marshlands had a certain Southern Gothic theme to it too, which attracted visitors from other districts to experience these variations of Halloween in Zootopia. Sahara Square on the other focused on mummies and ancient Egypt for the occasion. This was where the district´s favorite performer focused on too. The biggest festivities in the district took place in her favorite nightclub called Dunes of the Kings, which had been one of the most popular joints in the district even before Judy´s new career. The place was popular with all sorts of mammals, from predator to prey and regular mammals to the wealthier ones. Even the sheik of Sahara Square generously donated a big sum to it sometimes. There was a big Halloween party at the nightclub that night, with several forms of entertainment. Judy had been requested to perform there with her colleagues and fellow dance students Marian and Krystal, to which she agreed. Her husband was also eager to see it, for Nick had wondered where he would spend this night with his wife, but he didn´t need to think about it anymore now that this chance came. It all sounded wonderful to him. Every time Nick got to see Judy perform her famous belly dances in the city, it felt like a big important occasion to the fox. Even though she was a big star already, Nick was the one who appreciated his bunny wife´s art the most. He had followed her career with great interest for such a long time. Judy was eager about it too. Because it was Halloween, she would this time dance in a more mysterious setting and even with a snake at one point of her show. Carmelita had trained her well, and she put her all into the game with the riskier performances too. Nick had already gotten to the club in his finest green suit an hour before the performance would start. The fox admired the exciting atmosphere around him. Sarcophaguses, burning torches and eerie statues were placed everywhere. The lighting made him feel like he had entered an ancient tomb or something. The other patrons were already enjoying their stay at the place, with Finnick among them too. “Nice to see you here too, Nick. You´ve come to see your wife´s dance, haven´t you?” he asked as he texted Skye. “Certainly, can´t think of a better way to spend Halloween in this district. One Scorpion´s Bite, please”, Nick ordered a fancy-looking drink from a jackal waiter. He sat down in a table near the stage, where he could smell the frankincense already. The fennec sat next to him. “Doesn´t matter if it´s trick or treating as a kit or hanging out in a place like this as an adult, I always have a great time during Halloween”, Finnick said. “I still remember how we spent so many horror movie nights together during our teenage years. Good times”, Nick smiled. Suddenly, the fox´s attention turned elsewhere as he saw the room darkening, except for the lights on the stage. “Quiet now! The show begins!” he said to Finnick as he started to hear mysterious yet sultry oriental music playing. Curtains opened, as Judy emerged gracefully from there. Once again, she looked lovely in her red strapless silk bra and veiled bottoms, which was her traditional belly dance outfit. She had her gold jewelry in her paws, feet, head and neck as well as veils draped over her like a cloak. Her dance partner Marian followed behind in a similar outfit except dark purple and with matching shoes as well as a beautiful headdress. Nick sat silently and looked at his wife with admiring respect as she started dancing with Marian. This was the part he had been waiting for the most that night. The rabbit´s wide hips moved in an enticing way as the rhythm picked up. Judy moved her paws in a wave-like pattern as she held a veil in her paws. Every time she danced, she looked like she was under some sort of spell that had taken over her body. It didn´t look like she was acting or rehearsing, it looked like it came from her naturally. Marian smiled warmly at her colleague as she kept on swaying her butt. The vixen was pleased to see a fellow dancer make it to the top in Zootopia, and gladly volunteered for every duet her friend wanted to share with her. The audience was impressed so far to the duo´s performance as they kept on going. The Dune of the Kings had rarely seen anything this beautiful during Halloween. The rabbit´s chest, tail and navel moments were all spot on and done with such grace that Nick couldn’t take his eyes off such a great sight. The dance continued until Judy and Marian had dropped their veils as the music calmed down. Their movements did the same. Suddenly, a new part in the show started as a dark corner lightened up, revealing Krystal in a lavender bedlah with a flute and a huge basket. She started playing it, and two huge pythons emerged from there. Fearlessly, Judy lifted up one of them and Marian did the other one. Krystal kept on playing the music as the dancers started performing while holding the snakes. It was even better than the previous dances. Being someone who was experienced with snakes and even owned one, Judy had taught Marian how to perform with those too. The vixen was a good learner, which showed on the stage too. “Even the most venomous cobra or the most terrifying mummy in the desert would be defenseless in the face of such beauty, Judy”, Nick whispered as he kept on following the show with excitement. The snake was almost wrapped around Judy and slithered close to her face, but she still kept her cool during the rest of the dance. It looked like the creature was almost fond of her. Krystal´s music got more dynamic over time, as did the dance. The enthralled audience felt like they were glued to their seats during the performance. Finally, it came to an end as the entire club applauded to the dancers. Flowers were thrown to all of the belly dancers, the biggest of which was a gorgeous rose Nick threw for Judy. She was delighted at such a sweet gesture. After a while, Judy got changed back to her casual blouse and pants after she had shared her money with Marian and Krystal and promised to dance with them someday again. She went back to a table in the corner with Nick, while Finnick had already went home. “That was brilliant, absolutely marvelous! The Dune of the Kings has never had a bigger treasure inside it so far”, Nick praised her and patted her back. “Thanks. Although there´s only one mammal in the world who owns that treasure, and that is you”, Judy smiled impishly at him. “Somehow that alone makes me feel richer than any sultan or pharaoh in history”, Nick thought. The rabbit was indeed the most important thing in his life, and there was nothing else in the world he enjoyed more than feeling her affection. Nick ordered another drinks for the two of them, and even gave Judy a set of chocolate carrots with Halloween filling, which were her favorite candy for the season. She smiled and thanked him again for such a sweet gesture. The show had ended, but the radio in the nightclub still kept on playing music. At that moment they played a very sweet and quiet song with a romantic tone to it. It seemed to put Judy and Nick in the mood too. “My new career not only opened up new opportunities in my life, but it seems to have added new flavor to the love between us. And I like it that way”, Judy said flirtatiously. “So do I, my gray-furred desert bloom. Who would´ve guessed that a denizen of Bunnyburrow would´ve fit into the nightlife of Sahara Square like a glove?” Nick clasped her paw. “Life is full of surprises…like me finding love in the mammal that used to prey on my kind. There´s a reason I believe in anyone can be anything”, Judy looked into his green eyes. The closer she gazed in them, the louder her heart was pounding. Even though Judy had a reputation as a sexy and fierce dancer, she still was a sweet romantic at heart around her fox husband. All the other patrons in the nightclub could see how the two kissed lovingly there, and applauded. They thought Nick was a lucky man to have someone like her. After leaving the Dune of the Kings, the two walked home hand in hand in the cool yet beautiful desert night. Luckily their palm tree apartment wasn´t that far from there. Judy felt a little tired after such an active day, but was still awake enough to walk home with her beloved. Besides, they were about to spend the rest of the evening there together cuddling, which was always welcome for her. “Oh, and I almost forgot. Happy Halloween, my Ara-Bunny princess”, Nick said and nuzzled her. “Happy Halloween for you too”, Judy smiled kindly at her husband. That was one October night that the star of this district wouldn´t forget. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:AU Fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Halloween stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy